Pregnancy Fix
by theweiszguy
Summary: There really was no better feeling than being in love with your best friend. Who else would go out at three in the morning to get you brownies for your pregnancy fix?


"Natsu." Natsu groaned at his wife calling his name, still keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"Natsu!"

Hearing how his wife's voice when from sweet to sour in less than a minute, Natsu decided it was best to open up his eyes. "What is it Luce?"

"I want brownies."

Natsu buried his head further into his pillow. "And I want sleep."

"But Nashi wants brownies too." The pink haired man sighed, sitting up with his pregnant wife whose back was against their headboard. He watched as her chocolate brown eyes looked at him hopefully.

Despite him being annoyed that his sleep was interrupted, his eye's still turned soft as he looked at his pregnant wife. He scooted closer to her, placing his hand on her round stomach.

"How can you be so sure? I think Nashi wants Daddy to go back to sleep." As if to prove his point, Natsu bent down to talk directly to her stomach. "Isn't that right, Nashi?"

He heard his wife snort, earning his attention again. "Nashi feels bad for Mommy getting sick again and thinks Daddy should go get her some brownies." He felt her place her small hand on top of his. "Isn't that right, Nashi?"

"But Luce it's like," Natsu turned his head to his alarm clock on the night stand. "Three A.M. No ones open this late."

"You know as well as I do there's always a store open." Lucy crossed her arms over her bountiful chest. "You just don't want to go out."

"You got me there." Natsu muttered. Any sleepiness that Natsu felt vanished whenever he heard his wife sniffling. He looked at her with wide eyes. "L-Lucy? Why are you crying?!"

"H-Here I am with our b-baby in my stomach, not able to sleep, in constant pain, and can't keep a single meal down…" She looked at his with tear filled eyes, making his heart constrict painfully. "And all I want is brownies… and you won't go get them for me!" She buried her hands in her face, body shaking from sobs.

 _"_ _Fucking mood swings."_ Natsu thought bitterly. He hated seeing Lucy cry, especially if he's the one who caused the tears. He knew she didn't mean to be like this, little Nashi was just making her hormones go out of control. Still, he frantically waved his hands in an attempt to calm her down.

"D-Don't cry Lucy! I'm leaving right now to go get you your brownies, see?" Natsu jumped out of bed to go to his clothes dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. "Did you want anything else while I'm out?"

Lucy put a finger to her chin in a thinking manner. She shook her head and turned to him, a smile on her lips. "Nope! Just brownies!"

Natsu chuckled at how cute his wife could be at times. He grabbed his keys off the nightstand and leaning on the bed placing a kiss on the crown of her head before moving down to place one on her stomach. "I'll be back in a little, you two stay out of trouble."

"Shh don't listen to Daddy, Nashi. We're still gonna jump on his side of the bed." Lucy said teasingly to her stomach, earning a laugh from her husband who bent back down to place a chaste kiss on his wife's lips this time.

"Okay, how about don't cause too much trouble?" Natsu leaned down further to Lucy's stomach. "Does that work better for you, Nashi?"

"She said yes." Natsu chuckled before giving his wife one last kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I figured." He replied, getting off the bed. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Natsu came home, opening and shutting the door with a heavy sigh. All the employees who obviously didn't want to be there gave him a dirty look whenever he walked in the store, annoyed that'd they actually have to do work. He made haste regardless, grabbing a box of brownies and a gallon of strawberry ice cream since he knew Lucy enjoyed these with her brownies. He quickly turned on the oven to preheat it, before grabbing necessary mixing bowls and spoons to combine the ingredients together.

He heard footsteps behind his, making him turn his attention from mixing to his wife leaning against the doorway. "Hey, sorry if I woke you up."

Lucy shook her head. "You didn't. Heard some noises and figured I'd take a look." She pushed off the doorframe and walked over to her husband. When she was right in front of him, laughing as she seen his cooking attire.

Natsu frowned. "What are you laughing at?"

Unable to stop her giggles, Lucy pointed to the apron he was currently wearing. It was her pink frilly apron that had 'Kiss the Cook' stitched in the front.

"How come you can wear this, but I can't?" Natsu complained, Lucy's laughter finally died down.

"Because all I want to do is kiss the cook now." She wrapped her arms around his neck when he set the mixing bowl to the side, feeling content when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"So, you don't want brownies now?"

"No, I just want you?"

"What if I told you I got you strawberry ice cream too?"

Lucy gasped. "Strawberry ice cream?!" The blonde immediately let go of her husband and raced to the freezer, mouth watering as she seen the carton of strawberry ice cream waiting for her to devour. She twisted her face to her husband, her expression was pure happiness.

"You do love me!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Of course I do weirdo. If I didn't i wouldn't have married you or gotten you pregnant."

Lucy giggled as she took the ice cream out of the freezer, before walking over to him once again. "Say, why don't you finish up the brownies and come to bed and we can cuddle and watch Saturday morning cartoons together?"

Natsu just chuckled at his wife's childish nature, but nodded his head anyway. "Sure thing, Luce."

The blonde squealed with excitement, standing on her tip toes to press her lips against her husband's. "We'll be waiting."

Natsu stole one last kiss before his wife walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. Natsu's smile still held true to his lips.

He truly was lucky falling in love with his best friend.


End file.
